Deep in the Blue
by MikariStar
Summary: The Star Fox team must investigate a bio weapon kept under water in the ocean of planet Aquas. Here's what happened right before that mission. Based on Star Fox 64, stage Aquas Ocean, Terror of the Deep.


The Star Fox team must investigate a bio weapon kept under water in the ocean of planet Aquas. Here's what happened right before that mission. Based on the Star Fox 64, stage "Aquas Ocean, Terror of the Deep".

Deep in the Blue

On their way to Venom to defeat Andross once and for all, the Star Fox team stopped at the Aquas Ocean to investigate a bio weapon that was supposedly hidden there. The Great Fox descended upon the planet slowly, until it landed on the waters of the massive ocean. It appeared that he entire planet was one big ocean, with only a few small portions of land formed by the tops of tall mountains that grew from deep under the sea.

Slippy Toad, Fox's long time friend, was checking the Blue Marine for the last time before it went on its first mission. The submarine was packed with a nearly infinite supply of torpedoes, which he had a feeling they would need. Slippy made sure the armor of the vessel was as strong as it could be. This was one of his finest works and possibly the most important. He kept thinking that not only he would be inside the submarine, but also Fox, Peppy and Falco. They were all going together on this mission.

Fox looked out the window at the endless sea, lost in thought. He didn't know why he suddenly found himself thinking of his father. Bitter memories had surfaced. Fox remembered when Peppy Hare had returned without James McCloud. He remembered when he first heard the truth that his father would not be coming back. It was all because of Andross and also because of Pigma's betrayal. Fox wouldn't let things like that happen anymore. They would defeat Andross and all his followers, to bring peace to the Lylat system once and for all.

Peppy stood quietly beside Fox; he had a pretty good idea of what could be on young McCloud's mind when he had that look in his eyes. Waiting out the silence just a little bit longer, Peppy decided it had been long enough and placed a hand on Fox's shoulder.

Fox appeared to wake up from his thoughts and immediately put on a confident smile. He nodded as if they silently understood each other's thoughts. Peppy had been like a second father to Fox.

"I'm almost done. We'll be ready to go in a moment," Slippy announced. No one had shown any signs of being impatient, but he thought he should say something anyway. It was rather quiet and he didn't like it.

"Can I give you a hand with anything?" Peppy walked toward the submarine. Fox was alright now. All he needed was a little support to get him back into an optimistic mood. Andross would be defeated soon, he would pay for what he did and so would Pigma.

"I'm doing a few tests right now," Slippy replied and the conversation with Peppy continued, but Fox wasn't really listening, he was once again looking out the window, though not lost in thought like before. This time Fox was looking at the ocean as if challenging it. This mission would be accomplished successfully, as would any other missions that were to come.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Fox heard a familiar voice behind him.

He grinned as he turned to face Falco. "Scared?" Fox joked.

"I'm not scared," Falco glared at Fox. "I just don't like not having control over things."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"I'll take the sky over land or water any day. It feels more free, I have more control there, more space to move around," Falco explained.

"The feeling of not being in control of certain things... It's not good." Falco had a pretty good idea of what Fox was talking about.

Falco didn't really mean to make the short conversation slip into that topic. "It's not about having total control of things, but having little more control over them, yet just enough to make a difference."

Fox smiled once again filled with hope, understanding the meaning behind those words. "That's right, enough to make a difference, a big difference."

Changing the subject, Falco looked at the submarine that Slippy and Peppy kept checking over and over. It should have been ready a long time ago. They could just be being extra careful, but their behavior made Falco think that they expected to find something wrong. "Do you think it'll hold together?"

"Of course it will, we need to trust Slippy and have confidence in his abilities," Fox assured. "This submarine will help us make a difference on this planet, a very important difference."

"I still don't like it, but I'm not one to run from a challenge," Falco replied.

"Neither am I," Fox agreed.

"Fox, Falco, the Blue Marine is ready!" Slippy called. The bird and the fox headed towards the underwater vessel and went inside. Once the four members of the new Star Fox team were inside the Blue Marine, the vessel was lunched into the ocean.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Star Fox.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
